Role Playing - Serious
Entract' HISTORY The following is a rough history of RP-S, starting from the begining and working up to present day. As a general rule this will not list day-to-day events, however, it may give insight to some of the more interesting moments in RP-S's history. The Start. Role Playing - Serious... rock bottom. This room was founded back in 08, no doubt as a way of stopping avid role-players from role-playing in "normal" chat rooms. The first regulars of the room were... well, illiterate, sentence spamming role-players. Unlike it's counterpart RP-1, paragraph role-plays were rarely seen in this room for the first year. A large part of the history of RP-S revolves around the "feud" with RP-1, apparently some smart-ass decided that there could be only one RP room and eventually it was thought that both rooms hated each other. Those who were civilized and mature remained in their set rooms going about on their business while other... not so smart members decided to go to the other room and do spam attacks, trolling, anything that would enrage the users of said room. Regulars came and went, eventually very few remained and the room was plummeted into a new era of Noobs... A New Era Begins Somewhere around July 09 an influx of newbies started, RP-S suddenly became a lot more active and 'the chat was constantly moving. The last few regulars finally decided to call it quits and either leave or go to RP-1, the newbies had won. The room was back to its original state of illiterate garbage, trolls were welcomed into the room as it was an easy target, the influx hasn't changed since new users coming in and out every day. Most staying while others go, it's the cycle. In 2010 a new breed of users arrived, and grammar became a thing of respect if you didn't have it then you were considered a noob. Paragraph role-playing started becoming more and more common, users now starting to show more detail in their posts and the troll problem? It remains to this day, from time to time someone will come in and challenge the intellectuals of the room and leave in shame. Eventually nerdrock101 took ownership of the room an all was well, less trolls and we finally got an active mod. And now? Current High Ranking Regulars: RP-S once was Considered the WORST chatroom on Kongregate, but it has recently passed this singular honor to a different chatroom as of September 2010. Seeing as the Room is mostly Trolls and other such garbage, no single "Ruler" has ever taken leadership. though the list above is as close as it gets to leaders in the community. Some A Few random quotes (AKA: Fun Moments) Role-Playing Serious is also home to many funny chats and odd talks that only a very fast typer can keep up with, and a smart person to keep as a memory. Here as some of our favorite random (& Clean) quotes. PS: Please, do not think of us as idiots. These are only our LIGHT moments of random. Role-Players and Their Characters. Here I have made a list of the role-players & powerplayers in Kongregate RPS that I know. Please, feel free to add on at any time, but please, don't mess someone else's character up, or yours will be deleted. theEPICgameKING- His main character is Vekel, a sexy cubigoyle with uh...personality and charm. Always a good and passionate lover, this cubigoyle was recently killed by one of his lovers, Airi (ME! :D). He is rather a womenizer, but a good one, as the one he's leaving is never truly heartbroken. He helps Llyn with her merchant business, getting a generous cut of the profits for his assistance. Approach him ladies, or if you're a guy looking for some tips, ask him! There has been some slander about him being gay, but this is totally unbelievable, so feel free to ignore such statements. RPing Skills: 8 1/2 smilez881: (Me, the one who is writing this! :D) My main character is Airi Harue, daughter of Death. While her charming apperance may be alluring (IM USIN BIG WORDS! :D), do not be foiled, for she is a 10,789 year old gumiho woman, now with ten tails. Despite her sweet appearance, she holds a few deadly secrets of her own, but don't fear her. (ONE LAST NOTE: She don't bake anymore, not since Hidan nearly died after trying her newest concotion..) RPing Skills: 9 (Only because no one would tell me, but I assume I'm a good RPer.) Llyn (Writing this myself, because everyone else conveniently omitted everything having to do with me): My main character is Llyn, antisocial sometimes, energetic at others. She wields a variety of powerful weapons and can manipulate magical energy. She does not get along well with people and tends to kill more people than she helps. RPing Skills: ??? (Someone who knows how I roleplay can decide for themself.) (:P This is smilez, and sorry, but I have to do this....XDDD) ↓ Has just been ninja poked, because smilez was bored and totally allowed to. ^_^ TheSpurgin: Possessing a small horde of Various RP characters and running his own site, TS has plenty of options... why he stays in RP-S no one knows, but he claims it is out of a hope to return it to it's former glory. His Main RP Character is Varien, an Aseyliar (a race he developed himself) but he regularly flips between other characters. be warned, he has a tendency to use drama excessivly in RPs. Omfgilovecheetos:Somewhat well known in the Rps community (I hope). My character is Vestalia, A young vampire who appears to be around the age of 19. Vestalia is powerful and a very cocky person. She believes she will always win, Even when she loses. She appears to have had a rough past but noone knows about it. She currently resides in a small cottage in the middle of the woods. ~ RpSkill- ??? (Someone Rate..)